Presents Aren't Always Under the Tree
by Kratos Wilder
Summary: Oneshot. The meaning of Christmas, what is important? What is valuable? What cannot be taken away? After discovering for himself what is most important, he learns that not all presents come under the tree. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


So, I had this idea in mind to write this little story about Christmas. It is short, but I hope it got the point across. Once again, Merry Christmas to you all...and to all a good nght, cause that's where I am headed after this!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales, so I won't lie and say that I do!_**

* * *

**_

**_Presents Aren't Always Under the Tree_**

It was snowing outside the small little place we lived in and I was cold. It was dark and I was all alone, without my Mommy and my Daddy to keep me warm. I tried to get warm again, but Noishe kept stealing my blanket! Silly doggie! I got up out of my little bed and walked to see Mommy and Daddy because I was cold. I let Noishe have my blanket, Merry Christmas Noishe!

Mommy said that tonight, a man named Santa would stop by and leave gifts! I was happy and Daddy was upset because he didn't like this man. Mommy said that he came to all of the good boys and girls. Daddy must not have been a good boy this year. I walked past the tree that Mommy found and set up a while ago. I walked over to it to see where my presents were, and I found one from Santa! I was a good boy! I jumped around and ran with my present to Mommy to show her. I ran in the room and turned on the lights, scaring both of them. It was funny!

"Lloyd, what are you doing?" Mommy asked me, trying to go back to sleep. Silly Mommy, it was Christmas!

"Mommy, I got a present from Santa! He stopped and gave me a present!" Mommy smiled at me, but Daddy rolled over and said stuff I couldn't hear. Mommy slapped him, so it wasn't good stuff he said.

"That's great Lloyd. How about we open them up later, okay? Mommy and Daddy are tired." Mommy said, getting up with me so she could make sure I opened it later. My Mommy was smart! She walked me to my room and took my present form me and said that she could ask Daddy to go find Santa and give it back. I shook my head and gave it to her.

"Alright Lloyd, go to bed. We'll open these up in the morning, okay?"

I smiled really big for my Mommy and I was excited. "Okay!"

She reached and kissed me on the forehead and I went under my covers. Noishe followed Mommy out so I could sleep well. But mommy doesn't know that I can't sleep. I have presents, to me from Santa! I want to open them! I get back out from my covers and this time, I take one of my blankies with me. I go to the tree again and look at how big it is! I remember Daddy had to reach really high to get the top of it! Daddy let me put the little angel on top. It is pretty, and it looks like my Mommy! Daddy gets mad when I say that the angel looks like Mommy, so I called the tree after Daddy, so he could be happy. Mommy then said something about her still being higher than Daddy was. But I didn't understand, he was taller than Mommy. Silly Mommy!

I saw another present to me from Santa and I got happy again. I wanted to open it to see what I got. There was even a little red bow on it, my favorite color! I sat down and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open! Santa was smart!

"What are you doing?"

Uh-oh. Daddy caught me opening a present. This meant that he was going to find Santa and tell on me! I looked up and smiled at my Daddy.

"Nothing." He could tell I was lying because I am not a good liar. He said I got that from Mommy. I remember when he said that and he got hit! It was funny!

"Lloyd, you are supposed to be asleep. You can open those in the morning."

"But Daddy, I want to open them now!"

"You can't." He picked me up and I got mad! I wanted my present! He began to take me to bed when I started crying.

"I just want to open one! I want to open a present Daddy!" Daddy must have been not listening because he took me to my room. He put me on the bed and looked at me.

"Go to bed Lloyd. If you go to sleep, you can open your presents later."

"No!" I crossed my arms over my body and glared at Daddy. He didn't like that.

"It's either that or you're not getting anything."

"You're mean! Santa doesn't like you! He gave me presents and now you are mad!"

"Lloyd, stop. Go to sleep."

"No! I want my present!" I cry really hard now, but Daddy didn't care.

"If I have to tell you again Lloyd, you won't be getting anything."

I stop crying and give a bad look to my Daddy. He walked over to my bed and sat down and I sat next to him so he could keep me warm. I was cold now.

"Lloyd, there are other people out there that don't get presents. You should be happy you have some."

I look up at my Daddy. "But, they don't have you and Mommy. They can't have good presents if they don't have you and Mommy."

Daddy smiled at me. "Some people don't have Mommy's and Daddy's Lloyd. Some people are alone today. Just be happy that you have what you have. Some people are less fortunate than you."

I feel that beating thing inside me feel bad. I look at the present in my hand and think about what Daddy had said. What would I do if I didn't have Daddy?

"I am going to give those people my presents." Daddy looked at me really confused like.

"Lloyd, why would you do that? You wouldn't have any presents after that."

"I know, but, I don't want people to be sad on today. I am happy, so everyone should be happy."

Daddy stood up and walked to my door. "Alright, Ill tell Santa to come get your presents to give to the other kids."

I drop my head and start crying again. "No! Don't do that Daddy!"

He smiled and I ran over to him and he picked me up. I cried on my Daddy's shoulder.

"See Lloyd, I knew you would do this if you lost your presents."

I look at my Daddy. "But I don't want Santa to take you."

Daddy smiled at me. "Ad what if he did? You would have to be a good boy to get me back."

"No! I would give Santa all my presents! I don't want you to leave me!"

"Lloyd, I am not a present. Santa wouldn't take me, okay?"

"Presents aren't always under the tree Daddy."

I cried into my Daddy's shoulder and he held me. He didn't say anything to me and I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. I stayed in my Daddy's arms until I fell asleep.

-----

I was so happy and I wanted to show all my friends the gifts I got from Santa! Noishe got a little chew toy from me and Mommy and Daddy and he loved it! Me and Daddy went to play with Noishe in the snow while Mommy made lunch. I threw the ball, but Noishe jumped and caught it! I got mad once and threw it hard at him, but then Daddy made me say sorry. Stupid dog! Daddy threw it for me instead and it went far! Noishe didn't come back for a while! When he came back, Daddy threw it again. Noishe fell on the ice and I thought it was funny, and Daddy did too!

"Lloyd, what did you get for Christmas?" I look over and see my friend come up to me carrying his new present. "Did you get this?"

I got kind of mad because I didn't have one and I wanted one. He laughed at me when I said no.

"Lloyd, I bet you didn't get anything good this year!" Okay, so maybe he is not my friend anymore. How did Santa give him anything? He is a bad boy!

"Yes I did! I have something better than that! And guess what…he's all mine! You can't have what I have."

He laughs at me again, hurting me inside, but I know I have the best present and he doesn't.

"Alright Lloyd, what did you have that is better than this! This is the most expensive thing out there!"

I grab my Daddy's hand and hide from that mean friend. "Well, my gift is more expesiver than yours! Mine cost this much money!" I yelled, stretching my arms out to show that it was too expensive for words.

He looked at me. "Really? Would you trade it for this?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "No. I won't trade my Daddy for that!"


End file.
